


To Love and Protect

by xanithofdragons



Series: TanuNatsu kink fanfictions [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Confinement Fantasy, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Natsume wishes he could protect Tanuma from everything.





	To Love and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with everyone's closet favorite series. This is best read after reading "Restraining Me, Restraining You" and "Yes and No" from the same series.
> 
> As always, please heed the tags/warnings. This work contains two teenagers engaging in a rape roleplay scene with confinement fantasy added in.

“Is there anything else you want me to be doing during sex?” Natsume asked one day while they were playing shogi at Tanuma's house.

“If that was an attempt to distract me, it failed,” Tanuma said and moved his piece. “Checkmate.”

Natsume smiled wryly. “No, it's just me who's distracted.” He started putting the pieces away, but Tanuma sat still for a moment before speaking.

“I can't think of anything right now. I mean, you do anything I ask you to.” Tanuma paused in thought again. “I feel bad always being the one asking for more. What else do you think of doing to me?”

Something Natsume regularly thought about doing to Tanuma came to mind, and guilt hit him. He felt like looking away, but instead he put on a fake smile and said, “Nothing we don't already do.”

“Takashi.” Tanuma's voice was reproving. “I know you well enough to know when you're lying.”

Natsume felt his own face fall. “It's not important. It's not realistic. You wouldn't want it.”

“Can't I decide that for myself?” It was just the sort of thing Tanuma would say, Natsume thought, just the sort of thing that Tanuma said that made him think Tanuma would be offended if he knew what Natsume thought about sometimes. Then Tanuma's voice went softer and warmer when he said, “I just want to know you better.”

That hit Natsume harder than Tanuma's earlier reproval. Tanuma let him see so much of him, gave him so much, trusted him so much that Natsume thought maybe it was time he really trusted Tanuma.

When Natsume spoke, it felt like he was shining a spotlight on the whole of his being. “Sometimes, I wouldn't really do this, _ever_ , but sometimes I fantasize about, about, locking you up somewhere.” He looked at Tanuma's face to find it looked confused. “I just think that, that I could protect you that way. I'd take care of you, and you'd be happy and safe, and I know it doesn't make sense. I know it's dumb.”

“I don't think it's dumb,” Tanuma said. “I think it's normal, to want to protect someone you love. I want to protect you too.”

“What about the rest of it, though? Isn't it weird?”

“I think about weird stuff I wouldn't really want to happen too. You know that.”

Natsume could hardly believe it, how long he had been worrying about this only for Tanuma to accept it all so easily. He felt tears form at his eyes. Tanuma came around the board then, to kneel by Natsume and put his arms around him. Natsume turned to hug Tanuma's middle and bury his face in his chest as the tears started to flow.

In the following days, they spent as much time together as always. Things almost felt too normal to Natsume considering what he had confessed. Tanuma even asked him to stay at his house over the weekend while his father would be out.

Natsume was unloading the things he had brought in Tanuma's bedroom when Tanuma said it. “I was thinking about what you said the other day. What if we played it out?”

“Huh?” was all Natsume could say.

Tanuma went on to explain. “What if you tied me up and we pretended that you had me locked up somewhere? I could say 'let me go' or 'stop', but you'd just keep doing whatever you wanted.”

Natsume felt his face flush as he took it all in. “You'd use a safe word?” They'd had sex a couple times with Tanuma resisting before.

“Yeah. We can use the same one we've used before,” Tanuma said. They negotiated it further, with Tanuma making a couple of requests, and then Natsume started his preparations. A short while later, he had Tanuma laid out on his back on the bed with his hands bound above his head. Natsume stood over the bed looking down at him.

He took a deep breath. “We'll start now, then.” He wasn't sure where to start at first, but then he thought to himself about what he would really do if he had Tanuma locked up. It was a rush when he thought about the fact that he was actually doing this. They were actually playing his bizarre fantasy out. Still, there was just as much nervousness there.

“Takashi, when are you going to let me go?” Natsume started at the sound of Tanuma's voice. He had gotten too lost in his own feelings and thoughts.

“I'm not going to let you go,” Natsume replied, and he knelt down next to the bed. He leaned over and kissed along Tanuma's face, starting at his temple and going down to his chin. He went for a kiss on the lips, but Tanuma turned his face away.

“Stop,” Tanuma hesitated and then said, “Stop and let me go.”

“Come on and be good for me,” Natsume said. He knew now, after the experimenting that they'd been doing that Tanuma liked it when Natsume said he had been good. Tanuma turned his head further away with a whine. Natsume got up in the bed over Tanuma and forced him to face up with his hands. He forced his mouth open, too, while he was at it, and went in for a long, slow kiss, as though he could caress Tanuma's mouth with his tongue.

By the time Natsume pulled back, he felt heady, partially from a growing arousal, but even more so from leaning into the fantasy, thinking of how he wanted to take care of Tanuma and keep him safe.

“I love you,” Natsume said, from the whole of his being. He stroked Tanuma's cheeks and went in for another deep kiss. When he pulled away again, it was with more hesitation that he said, “You won't have to worry about anything. I'm going to take care of everything for you.”

Tanuma's mouth opened and closed a couple of times like he didn't know what to say. “I don't want that,” he finally settled on.

“There's no point in resisting,” Natsume said as he pulled up Tanuma's shirt. He slipped it up to stroke Tanuma's stomach, and then his chest. He licked and sucked at Tanuma's nipples.

“Stop it,” Tanuma whined. Natsume gave a final lick before looking up at Tanuma's face. It was flushed, and Tanuma's breathing seemed heavier, which were good signs. Natsume went down to take Tanuma's pants off. He grabbed Tanuma's dick through his underwear, and Tanuma gave another whine. “Not there!”

Natsume swallowed. “I'm going to make you feel so good.” He took Tanuma's underwear off then, too. He spread Tanuma's bare legs apart and starting biting at his thighs. He bit hard enough for it to hurt, but not enough to break the skin. After he was done, he started kissing along the same places he had bitten. Then he turned his mouth to Tanuma's hard cock.

“No, stop.” Tanuma's words sounded more like moans than protests.

Natsume pulled back to grab the lube from where he had set it earlier. “Just relax and let me take care of you,” he said, but Tanuma closed his legs and pulled his knees toward him.

Natsume put lube on his fingers and pushed Tanuma's legs back open to start fingering him. A mix of moans and “no”s came from Tanuma's mouth as Natsume stroked his prostate. Natsume was watching his face, so he could see when tears started to form and roll from Tanuma's eyes. Natsume pulled his fingers out and freed his cock from his pants.

“Tell me what you want,” he said.

“I want you to stop and let me go,” Tanuma answered.

“Liar.” Natsume put a condom on and lined himself up with Tanuma's entrance. “You want this. You're so hard for this you're leaking.” As Natsume entered him, Tanuma whimpered. Tanuma's cock really had leaked a little, and with that sight along with the sight of Tanuma's teary-eyed face, Natsume knew he couldn't last long.

“I love you,” he gasped out between groans, and reached for Tanuma's cock. He barely held on long enough to come at the same time as Tanuma. It had been amazing. Tanuma had been amazing.

Natsume pulled out and released Tanuma from his bonds, rubbing Tanuma's wrists and hands as he did so. Tanuma sat up and took his shirt off as Natsume cleaned them both up.

“Do you need anything?” Natsume asked.

“Water,” Tanuma said, and Natsume grabbed the bottle of water he had set near the bed earlier.

“How was it?” Natsume asked after Tanuma took a long drink.

“I didn't expect you to be so... loving,” Tanuma said at length.

“Sorry,” Natsume said. “Did you not like it?”

“I didn't say that!” Tanuma said. “It was good. I just... feel like I understand you better now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like how you say you're scared sometimes, of how much you love me.” Tanuma leaned forward to put his arms around Natsume. “By the way, I love you too.” Natsume pulled him closer and kissed him.

“Thank you for doing this,” Natsume said, still holding him. “You were really good. Wanna take a bath together?” They bathed and went to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
